heros_of_halindarfandomcom-20200213-history
The World of Halindar
The World of Halindar is vast. Contained here is reference material about the world, its inhabitance, and its happenings. The World of Halindar section contains about ''Halindar. The Player / DM Libarary section contains information about ''playing in ''Halindar. The Player / DM Library '''The Players Handbook. '''The Players Handbook contains all the information for players and creatures to adventure in the World of Halidnar. *List of Heading 2's from Players Handbook '''The Dungeon Masters Guide. '''The Dungeon Masters Guide contains all the information that DMs need to build adventures and campaigns. Additionally, this reference contains house and table rules as well as discussions about design and development of Halindar from a DM perspective. *List of Heading 2's from Dungeon Masters Guide '''The Monster Manual. '''The Monster Manual contains all stats and reference material for monsters and creatures in Halindar. *List of Heading 2's from Monster Manual Nations of Halindar There are a number of main nations on the planet Halindar: Alphabetize Korsol The Nation of Korsol is a large, corrupt, socialist, and greedy state where power is secondary only to wealth (usually). Solaris The Nation of Solaris is a fair, hardworking, and trusting state whose people are mostly humble farmers and dedicated professionals that entrust the government to run the more mundane aspects of their country. Terrathen The Nation of Terrathen is a booming center of production. Most of its population work in factories or assembly structures. Unlike most industrial centers on Halindar, there are no "workers" in Terrathen, but instead the working population regards themselves as "Technicians." The occupation of Technician is held in high esteem. In fact, the Technicians of Terrathen are so proficient that their skills rival those of engineers from other nations, and Tarrahen Engineers (often refered to as Tech Priests) are renowned for their mastery. Laythea The Nation of Laythea controls over 60% of the planets natural resources, which is the reason why most of the wealth resides within this nation. Those outside of Laythea regard most Latheans as pampered aristocrats (snobs) who wouldn’t understand what it means to do a hard day’s work, as most the resources are mined/worked by slaves. Currently Laythea is undergoing a "golden age" as it continues to replace its massive slave population with mechanical drones. Vixar The Nation of Vixar is at the forefront of science and technology. The Vixarian people excel at research and development on all fronts… from weapons to farm equipment. In the most recent past, Vixar is celebrated throughout the world for their advances in propulsion technology, which allowed for the creation of heavier-than-air superships. Artifice The Nation of Artifice was the first born from the dreams of the Serenity Stone. Artifice is comprised mainly of dwarven and gnomish people descended from the deep roads. Dwarves are a progressive and technologically driven people who have an affinity for earth and grandiose beauty. Their gnomish brethren are cleaver traders and diplomats. As Halindar emerged from the Time Immortal, Artifice earned a reputation as an honorable and good willed nation. Dvergar The Nation of Dvergar was born from the dreams of the Serenity Stone , but was corrupted by the dark lords from beyond Heaven's Fence. During the Time Immortal , the Nightmare Visions of the dark lords could be felt even through Heaven's Fence . Their horrible dreams would corrupt and dissolve the unwary into a thick tar. This tar is known as The Creep . The bits of their sanity that survived endured an even worse existence as blood maggots . These vile creatures forever seek to putrefy the living and spread their misery. The blood maggots of The Creep feast and fester in the dreams of those who wandered too close to Heaven's Fence. Dvergar were born from the dream of the Serenity Stone, but with an affinity of the Mind. They could resist the torment of the blood maggots, but must live with their whispers forever. Ljosalfar The Nation of Ljosalfar is comprised of the Grand Elves who are regarded as the Defenders of the Ancient. The elven races were born before the Time Immortal , and claim to be descendants of The Prototype , who existed within the universe before and during The Ultimate Darkness . According to Elven Legend, the Prototype were losing to The Ultimate Darkness and retreated to the End of Time to regroup and make final stand. From that position, they built Heaven's Fence and devised The Pantheon Dreamers . An unexpected result of Heaven's Fence was that The Wanderers (so called thoughts without purpose) could not escape into The Far Reaches . Left to their own devices, Wanderers would transform into horrible, masked aberrations, of the type similar to those which waged The Ultimate Darkness . The Wanderers could be saved though, and be reborn as Savants . A schism divided the elven guardians. The high-elven Ljosalfar reasoned that every effort should be made to rescue and resend The Wanderers . While the Svartalfar felt that only a righteous and uncompromising purge of those Wanderers could ensure the safety of Halindar. During The Age of Destiny , the Ljoslafar became known Grand Elves and Defenders of the Ancient. Svartalfar The Nation of Svartalfar is comprised of the Twilight Elves who harness the dark arts to ward the world aganist The Vexed (Corrupted Wanderers) . The Svartalfar are masterful shadow warriors, assassins, and warlocks who rule the dark places of Halindar. Through arcane experimentation, they developed techniques to enslave the Wanderers and utilize their eldritch energies to power their spells. These same techniques can be used to extract the life energy from any creature, which is commonly referred to as blood magic. The Svartalfar are not opposed to using dark or evil magics and techniques to conquer their foes "for the greater good." Technology of Halindar Introduction to Technology *'Firearms.' The Firearms of Halindar are a major type of technology, which has been developed within the past few hundred years. some notes Factions of Halindar Oculos Dei Order The Oculos Dei Order is notes. Prominent members of the Oculos Dei Order include: *Nicholas Lucas Samseer *Amber Theal Stone *Doctor Elica Ashcroft Spectral Machine Society The Spectral Machine Society is notes. Prominent members of the Spectral Machine Society include: *Liam Drakin Cadenaw *Uzzaf Pellas Eurosside *Lady Sil the Deceiver and Lt Twaine Stone Cosmology of Halindar ''"For eons beyond remembrance, you have slept. The Age of Destiny awaits. Halindar is the last world in existence, a bastion at the End of Time protected from the Dark Lords who sought to destroy the universe. A powerful magical barrier, called Heaven's Fence, protects the world but its mystical properties wane. The prophets predict that an infamous day will dawn where "The Breach" will let the Dark Lords once again walk among mortals and complete their devious design. Can you unite the people of Halindar? Can you survive the Ultimate Darkness?" This is the cryptic passage commonly found inscribed upon Truth Stones within ancient ruins. The passage itself is often referred to as " The Last Dawn " and speaks to both the apocalyptic origins of Halindar and the universe at large as well as its prophetic, inevitable destruction in a cataclysmic event known as "The Ultimate Darkness." Cosmology of Halindar. The Cosmology of Halindar is plays a significant role in the development of power and prestige in The World of Halindar. Some key topics include: *'The Age of Destiny.' The present age, which has lasted for several thousand years, is widely agreed upon to be the so-called Age of Destiny which ancient scripture speaks of. The Age of Destiny followed a period known as The Time Immortal , which began after the construction of Heaven's Fence and ended when the primordial races awoke from the Grand Dream . *'The End of Time.' Legend states that the universe exists at the End of Time , which was the only location of refuge against the relentless darkness which engulfed the entire multiverse. The Prototype , a race of transcendent beings, escaped to the End of Time and constructed Heaven's Fence to ward off the Ultimate Darkness until a last stand could be made. The Prototypes created The Twelve Stones which in turn dreamt up the universe today. All ideas and origins, except the Elven races, can be traced back to the one of the Twelve Stones. The Elven races claim to be direct descendants of the Prototypes themselves and were charged as Caretakers of Halindar . * Heaven's Fence. Heaven's Fence separates Halindar and the Universe from the Far Reaches , where an unknown darkness has consumed the entire multiverse. This same darkness seeks to consume Halindar, but has not yet found a way through Haven's Fence. The prophets and ancient scriptures speak of an event, known as "The Breech " which allows the Dark Lords to slip into Halindar and bring about the Ultimate Darkness. *'The Ultimate Darkness.' The true nature of the Ultimate Darkness is unknown. Legend states that the Ultimate Darkness is a powerful enemy beyond the horizon of time, which had, up to the creation of Heaven's Fence, had succeeded in annihilating the entire multiverse. Scholars suggest that aberrations may be a clue to the mystery, since those creatures have neither origin in Halindar nor conscience for its inhabitants. A transcript from The Codex Anathema , which has since been lost to time, suggested that the Ultimate Darkness is an ancient and terrible god who usurped The One True Throne and used its power to annihilate the multiverse. Modern History of Halindar Tri Bellum War The Tri Bellum War is an on going global conflict between the nations of Korsol and Solaris. The leader of Solaris, Alexander Nunc Fay, could not stop the impending war through peace talks despite numerous concessions to Maximum Dóminus Hina Uskgaro, the leader of Korsol. The Tri Bellum War began one month ago. Oddly enough, the war should have never lasted this long. Solaris, by all standards, has a superior military compared to Korsol and should have claimed an easy victory. However, the Council of Solaris struggles to gain momentum or even stalemate the Korsolian armies. At present, Solaris is losing ground in the outer island regions. Recent events such as the murder of the royal families, unexplainable mechanical issues among the 5th and 8th Air Fleets, and deceive attacks on the frontlines against otherwise impenetrable fortresses leave many to wonder who or what is helping Korsol. Maximum Uskgaro claims, “that it is the Gods will that Korsol rule all of Halindar!” This is an ominous statement considering that the Gods were made mortal and exiled during the War of Gods Fall. Such a statement suggests that Korsol may be in league with a powerful deity who escape the Gods Fall. As Battles erupt across the ocean between the two major powers, the smaller nations of Terrathen, Laythea, and Vixar sit deciding which side to join with. At the moment all the smaller nations are profiting from the war, but they are realizing quickly that lines must be drawn. Laythea has started talks with Korsol, as well as having purchased contracts from Terrathen for Korsol Airships. Both Vixar and Terrathen stoutly remain neutral, but rumor has it that Terrathen is dealing under the table to Solaris to help produce newer models of Hussar class cruisers. The outcome is anyone’s guess as the original prediction has been incorrect thus far. One thing for sure is that if nothing is done it looks as though Korsol may win against Solaris and thus come to control all of Halindar.